Ella Enchanted Skit Mid Chapter 2629
by lunalovegood129
Summary: A skit I wrote that is basically sort of like from when preparations for the first ball to when ella breaks the curse.


Ella Enchanted Chapter 26-29  
  
Chapter 26- Act 1 Narrator: Scene- Hattie's Room, before the first ball

Hattie (standing in front of mirror in elegant gown): Now, Ella, the first ball is today! Pull harder! It's not tight enough.

Ella (red in the face, pulling on Hattie's laces, pulls some more): I'm pulling as hard as I can, Hattie. Will that do?

_Hattie steps away from Ella and looks at herself in the mirror, smiles and curtsies._

Hattie: Oh Prince, I shall be desolate if you don't remember me, oh Prince.

_Ella rolls her eyes but says nothing._

Hattie: Pearls would set my hair off to an advantage. Fetch them, Ella.

_Ella sighs, walks over to a table, picks the pearls up, comes back and hands them to her. Hattie grabs them and ties them to her hair with a blue ribbon._

Hattie (studying herself in the mirror): Now, Ella, be a dear and get me my face powder. The crimson kind.

Ella: Yes, yes, Hattie.

_Ella walks back to the table, picks up the powder and comes back._

Ella (shoving powder in Hattie's hand): Here! Are you happy, Hattie?

Hattie (taking powder): Now, don't be so rude, Ella!

Ella (muttering under breath loudly): Dratted curse!

SOMEONE HOLDS UP SIGN 'TWO HOURS LATER'

Hattie: Now, Ella, come my hair one last time and make sure again that there aren't any tangles.

_Ella reaches for comb sullenly. Mum Olga opens door._

Mum Olga: Hattie, get down now or we shall leave without you! And I would be perfectly desolate to do such a thing, but do hurry this instant!

_Ella pulls her hand back and her face illuminates._

Hattie (to Ella): Now, Ella, comb my hair! (To Mum Olga) Yes, Mother, I'll be down soon! It is not wise to rush one! I need to look absolutely perfect for the Prince, you know, Mother!

_Mum Olga storms out the door. Ella, disappointed and exhaustedly picks the comb back up and starts combing Hattie's hair._

Hattie: Good.

_Hattie checks herself in the mirror._

Hattie: My eyes. The eye shadow is too thick and should not be violet. Now, Ella, fix that up!

_Ella grabs a bucket of water from the floor, unties a rag from her dirty apron and dips the rag in. She wipes at Hattie's eye shadow with the rag, than sets the rag down. Then Ella opens a cabinet and takes a very large pink box from it, opens the box, and pulls out green eye shadow and applies it on Hattie. Hattie looks at herself in the mirror._

Hattie: Well....

Mum Olga (hollering from beyond the doorway): Hattie! We're going to have to leave without you!

_Hattie looks at herself in mirror._

Hattie: Perfect! Well, tootles. Don't you wish you could come to the ball and look so ravishing like me?

Ella (shoving Hattie towards door): Yes, I wish I could. Now, good bye!

_Hattie huffily leaves the room with her nose in the air. As soon as Hattie leaves, Mandy enters the room with a tub of water, a sponge, and a bag._

Mandy: Now it's time for you to get ready for the ball and for me to be your lady in waiting! Take off that silly old dirty apron and we'll get started.

SIGN 'AFTER'

_Ella emerges extremely cleaner, her hair out of raggedy ponytail and is combed, and wearing a grand dark emerald green dress, embroidered with yellow, gold, and light green flowers. The tail of the dress trails behind her two feet. _

Mandy (curtsying): You're lovely, Lady. Ella and Mandy hug each other for a few seconds, then pull away.

Ella: Thanks, Mandy! For the next few hours, a scullery maid I'll be no more!

_Ella scurries over to the door and opens it. It's pouring rain._

Ella: No! Now what will we do?

Mandy (shaking her head): I'm sorry, Lady. I guess you can't go and see your Prince Char today. Perhaps tomorrow you can go.

Ella: Can't you stop the rain or make a fairy umbrella or something?

Mandy: It'd be too big magic, Lady.

Ella (frustrated): The weather is such a stupid thing to keep me from seeing Char! I wish that you were a real fairy who wasn't afraid to do anything!

Narrator: Ella knew that if there was one fairy who wouldn't think that keeping her dry was big magic, it would be Lucinda.

Ella (yelling): Lucinda, come to my aid!

Mandy: Ella! Don't-

_Enter Lucinda._

Lucinda: Ah, sweet child, you need my help. So long as it's not too big, I'll see what I can do.

Ella: Well, I'm all set to go to the ball that the King is having for the Prince, but it's pouring rain outside and I don't have a coach that can take me there.

Lucinda (aghast): Going to the ball? Like that? With no jewelry or anything? That won't do at all!

_Lucinda takes a necklace with a light silver chain and lilies on it and places it on Ella. She also takes a tiara covered with lilies and hands it to Ella, who puts it on gently._

Ella (shocked and grateful): It's beautiful.

Lucinda: Yes, well, you'll be needing a coach to get you there.

Mandy: How can you call a coach small magic? And horses, and a coachmen, and footmen! People and animals! You've forgotten your lesson!

Lucinda: I have not! I'm not going to shape them from the air, Mandy. I'll form them from real things. That should be good enough for you, Mandy.

_Mandy raises an eyebrow and grunts but says nothing. Lucinda picks up a large pumpkin, takes a large black cloth and covers the pumpkin, then lifts the cloth. The pumpkin is now an orange carriage. Lucinda snaps her fingers and six mice appear. Lucinda snaps her fingers again and the mice race away, and then return as horses. Lucinda takes a toad and a rat and places them out the door, which she closes. She opens the door again and there are a footman and a coachman._

Ella (extremely happy): Thank you! They're wonderful.

Mandy (glaring at Lucinda): Anything can happen, idiot!

Lucinda: What can happen? I'll make it safer. Ella, you'll have to return from the ball early. At midnight, everything will turn back into what it was before until the other balls. (Lucinda sighs dreamily.) Oh to be young and going to a ball!

_Lucinda leaves._

Mandy: Good luck! Have a good time, dear.

_Mandy hands Ella a mask. Ella puts the mask on and steps into coach, waves to Mandy, and the scene fades out._  
  
Chapter 27- Act 2, the First Ball

Narrator: Scene- The First Ball, at the Palace

_The palace is filled with tapestries, paintings, and stain glass windows. Char is dancing with someone, and there is a line of women near him, waiting to dance with him. The women are unmasked, however Ella is wearing hers._

Enter Squire. Squire (handing Ella a glass of "wine"): Mistress, (pointing to line of ladies) the Prince is dancing with his guests. There is a line. They're scheming to make him propose to one on the spot. Dance with me, Lady. The line will wait.

_The Squire and Ella dance for a short period of time, Ella looking over her shoulder at Char the entire time._

Squire (sighs): No man other then the Prince can keep a lady's attention tonight.

Ella: Uh, well, thank you.

_Ella stands in line, staring at Char as he dances with two women in line._

Narrator: Ella became obsessed with staring at Char.

_Char walks to her._

Char (polite): What is your name, Lady?

Ella: Uh- Lela. Char: Do you live here in Frell, Lela?

Ella: I live in Bast, near the elves forest.

Narrator: Ella was trying to think quickly, and hoped her turn with Char lasted.

Char (looking over his shoulder): I hope you enjoy the ball and your stay in Frell.

Ella: Abensu ohudo. Isseni imi essette. (pronounced Uh-ben-sue Oh-hoo-doe Is-sen-ee Im-mee Ee-set-)

Char (looking back to her, surprised and happy): You speak ayorthaian!

Ella: Only a little. My Uncle was born there. He's a singer. His voice can charm wood.

Char (smiling): I was glad to leave Ayorthia, but not I miss everything.

_Ella starts singing softly and Char joins in. Hattie, who is in line, puts her hands on her hips and frowns._

Char: Would you favor me a dance, lady?

Ella (curtsying): Gladly.

_They start dancing to music. In mid-dance, Char studies Ella closely._

Char: Have we met before, Lela?

Narrator: Ella froze- did he recognize her? She thought quickly.

Ella: I've never left Bast, but I've longed to see Frell my entire life.

_The music goes faster for a moment, in which Ella and Char separate, then return to dancing with each other._

Ella: I love a gavotte! The rush, the sweep, the whoosh!

Char (nodding): It's the same feeling as sliding down stair railings. Do you like to slide?

Narrator: Stair railings! She was acting too much like herself.

Ella (sighing): No, Majesty. I'm terrified of heights. Do you like to slide down stair railings?

Char: Oh, yes, I used to.

Ella: I wish I could enjoy it. This fear of heights is such an affliction. Especially as I've grown taller.

_Char stares and then laughs. A clock chimes, announcing half after 11 o' clock pm._

Char: Half after eleven! I've neglected the guests! Refreshments are in the next room! (nodding) I'll look for you later.

_Char proceeds to dance with the women in line. Ella rushes out the door into the orange carriage and goes back home before they return to their original state._  
  
Act 3- Chapter 27, the Second Ball

Narrator: Scene- The Second Ball, at the Palace

_Char is dancing with the women in line._

Ella (pointing to Char's dancing partner, talking to Narrator): He danced with that one three times! She made him laugh once yesterday and she looks (sighs) lovely. I can't leave him with her.

_Narrator rolls eyes but says nothing. Char finishes dancing with the recent partner and walks over to Ella._

Char: Wait for me. I'll be with you soon.

_Char walks away. Char dances with more women in line. As this is happening, Ella talks with the Narrator._

Ella: I'm standing right here. No one is going to make me move! If an earthquake took place, I'd stay right here, waiting for my turn.

Narrator: Did I say I was going to make you move? Ella is pretty obsessed, if you couldn't tell that already.

_Char walks over to Ella._

Char: Will you dance? I looked for you. She steps to him and they dance slowly.

Ella: I was here the whole time. I watched you.

Char: And what did you see?

Ella: An excellent host who had little real enjoyment in the ball.

Char: Was it so apparent?

Ella (shrugging while she dances): It was to me.

Narrator: Char looked to change the subject.

Char: Will you be here tomorrow? My father asked me to perform an Ayorthaian song.

Ella: When will you sing?

Char: Sometime late. By then, hopefully many of the guests will be gone. Then they won't have to hear a future ruler disgrace himself.

Ella: There will be no disgrace, not if you were taught in ayortha. What will you sing?

Char: A homecoming song. (sings) Oak, granite. Lillies by the road. Do you remember me? I remember you. Clouds brushing, clover hills...

Ella: That's wonderful. A clock chimes, announcing a little before midnight. Ella (curtsying): I must go. I'm expected by midnight. Char (bowing): Oh...I'd hoped...I'm sorry...I musn't. Ella (going out the door to carriage): 'Till tomorrow, Majesty. Char: One thing- call me Char.  
  
Act 4- Chapter 28 Narrator: Scene- Char's Room, writing in his diary

Char (writing in diary): How dare she! That fright- Hattie- rushed at me the instant Lela left. "Some wenches will stoop to anything to intrigue a man." She said. "I should be devasted if I had to wear a mask to be interesting. "She warned me a mask might conceal anything: a deformity, advancing age, the face of a known bandit. "If I were sovereign, I would order her to remove her mask." I wanted to reply "If you were sovereign, every Kyrrian would wish you'd put a mask on yourself.  
  
_Char pauses, thinking, and dipping pen in ink well._

Char (continuing to write in diary): Certainly I've wondered why Lela hides her face with a mask, but it may be a custom in Bast. If she's a bandit, she's courageous to come to court. More likely she is disfigured. I don't care. I've made a friend at the balls where I expected to only find tedium. Does Ella- Lela- want more then friendship? Why did I write that name? Did she come to these balls, hoping to wed a Prince- so long as I am a Prince, no matter what I am like. I confess: I do wish to see her face.

_Scene switches to Mum Olga's manor, with Hattie and Olive._

Olive: You owe me 6 KJs! I danced with him 2 times when you were busy eating. You said that you'd pay me 3 KJs every time he couldn't dance with anyone else because of me

Hattie: Now, aren't you happy to have danced with the Prince? Why must I pay you?

_ Scene switches to Mum Olga's manor, Ella's room. Ella shuts her book. Enter Mandy._

Mandy (holding bag): Come on, Ella, it's time to get ready.

_ Lights turn off, then returns on._

Narrator: Scene- The Last Ball, at the Palace

_Ella enters room. Char is there, waiting for her._

Char (bowing): You look splendid.

Char and Ella go to dance in the middle of the room.

Char: You're orange carriage is an unusual color.

Ella: Not in Bast.

Narrator: If Char knew much about Bast, Ella was in huge trouble- unless in Bast, orange carriages **were** common.

Char: May I visit you there?

Ella: Bast would be honored.

Char: And you?

Ella: I'd be honored, too.

Char: If I'm going to meet your family, you should meet mine.

Ella: I'd be delighted to, someday.

Char: Now is a good time. They're close by, you're close by.

Ella {frightened}: Now?! King Jerrold?!

Char (chuckling): That's who my father is.

Ella: But...

Char: He's kind to everyone except the ogres. Now, come.

_Char grabs Ella by the arm and practically drags her over to the other side of the room, where King Jerrold and Queen Daria are. King Jerrold and Queen Daria are smiling._

Char (nodding towards Ella): Mother, Father, may I introduce Lady Lela, my new friend and acquaintance from Bast, where carriages are orange.

_Ella giggles._

King (shaking Ella's hand): Lady Lela, welcome to Frell.

Queen: Most welcome. I've longed to meet the women my son loves.

Char (blushing): I don't love her. That is, I do like her certainly.

Queen (to Ella): I can't see through your mask, but you remind me of a lady I admired. She had a most lively, playful spirit I ever knew.

Narrator: Ella was sure Queen Daria was talking about her dead mother.

Char: Lela here is proof I haven't been distant and polite to everyone.

King: What proof it is!

Queen (to Ella, quietly): And if you are like the lady I speak of, my son has chosen well.

_Ella and Char leave the King and Queen._

Char: For now, I must return to my guests and be polite and distant some more.

_Char leaves Ella and starts dancing with more women in line. Hattie comes up to Ella._

Hattie: Mistress, I've wanted to catch you alone. I'm Hattie, daughter of Dame Olga.

Narrator: Ella knew that LELA had no reason to hate Hattie, so had to act like it.

Ella: I'm delighted to meet another Frellan.

Hattie: Charmont says you live in Bast.

Ella (muttering under breath loudly): No one calls him Charmont.

_Hattie proceeds to pull out a piece of paper and starts asking a lot of questions._

Ella: I hadn't thought it the custom here to interrogate visitors!

Hattie: I apologize, but one has to be careful when one is connected to royalty. You see, Charmont and I have an understanding. We are secretly engaged.

Narrator: Had Hattie gone mad, to speak such a falsehood?

Hattie: To protect him, I must ask you to remove your mask. I must see what lies beneath.

Ella: You may ask me, but I will not. Good day.

_Ella walks away. Char comes up to her, he bows, Ella curtsies, and they start to dance outside of the palace._

Char: Soon it will be time for me to sing. After then, I'll either me shunned or praised by all.

Ella: You'll do fine. And I'd never shun you.

Char: You may after this. I didn't want to raise your expectations, but I've resolved never to marry.

Ella: Oh no, you haven't raised my expectations at all. I'm just saving up on stories for home. (Winks) I'll tell them "The Prince said this, and I said that...you know."

Char: Marriage lasts forever, but friendship can too. Will you...

_Hattie runs over and pulls of Ella's mask._  
  
Act 5-Chapter 29

Hattie (shrieking): ELLA!

Char: Ella?

_Ella runs away, leaving behind a shoe in the process. She runs back to Dame Olga's household, opens door, and rushes in._

Ella (yelling): Mandy! I've endangered Char and Kyrria again!

Enter Mandy.

Mandy: Hurry! Pack quickly!

Ella: Where will we go?

Mandy: We'll get work as cooks!

_Ella grabs apron that if on the floor and puts it on, then grabs a bag and looks around._

_Enter Nancy._

Nancy: The Prince Charmont is here!

_Ella turns pale and looks very nervous._

Nancy: Now, don't worry, dear, he's not going to eat us. At least, I hope not. (giggles) Well, he wants all of us in the parlor. Come along.

_They follow Nancy to the parlor (different part of room, comfy chair). Hattie, Olive, Mum Olga and Char are there._

Char (gaping at Ella): Who is she?

Hattie: That's just Cinders, the scullery maid. Would you like a cake, Prince?

Char (shocked): She's a scullery maid?!

Hattie: A scullery maid of no account. However, our cook has cakes fit for a Prince. Would you like one, Charmont?

Mandy: Prince, what have you come here for?

Char (holding glass shoe): This shoe fits Ella, and it will fit Ella alone.

Hattie (reaching for shoe): It's my shoe. I lost it awhile ago.

Ella: It is not!

Olive: You're feet are too big, Hattie.

Char: Try it on.

_Hattie tries to put it on, but cannot put her feet in it (her feet are too big.)_

Narrator: Hattie's feet were too large.

Olive: I'm younger then Hattie, my feet are probably smaller then hers.

_Olive tries to put them on, but cannot (her feet are too big.)_

Narrator: Olive's were even larger then Hattie's.

_Char hands them to a fear stricken Ella._

Narrator: Ella was frightened. Of course the glass slippers would fit her! What was she going to do?

_Ella takes slippers and puts them on slowly._

Char (whispering in Ella's ear): You don't have to be Ella if you don't want to.

_Ella bites her lip and pulls the other shoe on. They fit perfectly, and Hattie, Olive and Mum Olga look shocked._

Char: You are Ella!

Ella (quietly): I am.

Char (glaring at Hattie): That letter was a trick. (to Ella) Do you love me? Tell me.

Narrator: Ella had to obey.

Ella (sniffling, trying not to cry): I do.

Char (triumphantly): Then marry me! Ella, will you marry me? Say yes, please say yes.

Hattie: Ella, don't marry him!

Mum Olga: (quietly to Hattie) Hattie, what are you doing? Don't you want to have Ella be Queen and make her give you everything you want? (loudly to everyone) The Prince is gracious to want to marry you, sweetie. Marry him, Ella.

Narrator: Char probably hadn't realized that he had given an order. It wasn't a royal order, but yet Ella had to obey.

_Ella opens her mouth, then closes it puts her hands over her mouth. Hattie, Olive, and Char look puzzled and Mum Olga is making a face that is a cross between angry and puzzled._

Narrator: She couldn't marry Char! She'd be a danger to him. The enemies would tell her to put a dagger to him, tell the secrets of Kyrria, poison him, and she'd have to obey! She couldn't marry him!

Ella: I shan't marry the Prince! (looking at Char) I shan't marry you! (walks over to Char and hugs him) I shan't marry you! Everyone must know I shan't marry the Prince. (walks over to door , opens door, yelling out the door) I shan't marry the Prince!

Olive (laughing): She has to marry you! You told her to! Ella, marry him and give me all your money.

Ella: Stop telling me to! I'm not going to! I'm not going to marry him, and no one can force me!

Hattie: Go to your room, Ella! His majesty must have no further need of you.

Char: I have great need of her! But, who would force you Ella? Why won't you marry me?

Ella: I'm cursed. You wouldn't be safe if I was your wife.

Narrator: What was she saying? She hadn't told anyone about the curse since she was eight. She hadn't said yes when Olive and Mum Olga told her to, and Hattie had told her to go to her room and she was still here. What...?

_Mandy slaps her forehead and widens her eyes, then runs over to Ella._

Mandy: The curse is broken! You found it in yourself and you broke the curse! You saved the Prince!

_Ella (exclaiming to Char): Yes, I'll marry you! Char hugs Ella. Mandy and Ella hug, and then Ella hugs Char. Mum Olga, Hattie, and Olive look horrified, and run out of the room quickly._


End file.
